


Allow Me to Be Your Future

by Irhaboggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, F/M, Kumasutra, Love Hotel, Romance, Saitojo, V3 - Freeform, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's, Valentine's Day, dr, dr v3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles
Summary: The floodgates opened and Kirumi found herself sobbing in Shuichi's arms. It was not a position she'd ever thought she'd be in, but with his kind voice telling her that she was more than worth it felt like a paradise on Earth. For the first time in forever, she wasn't just going to support someone's future. She was going to BE their future. And nothing could've made her happier!
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Allow Me to Be Your Future

Kirumi wrung her hands nervously, watching Shuichi from afar. In times like this, he looked so innocent and pure. But he also looked so confident and capable, like he really _was_ going to change the world someday. It was such an inspiring and comforting thing to see, but for once, the sight filled Kirumi with despair rather than hope.

In the beginning, theirs had been a purely professional relationship. With Shuichi as the heir to the Saihara family, she was supposed to help him grow into the name. But now, it seemed that he didn't need her anymore. He was doing just fine on his own. Normally, this would've filled Kirumi with pride and joy, but for once, she felt… sad. There was more to it. She was feeling things she'd never felt. But that was part of the problem. Because she'd never felt these things before, she wasn't even sure how to identify what the problem was! All She knew was that it was something bad. She could feel herself wanting to overstep boundaries, and that was absolutely unforgivable…

At last, the maid finally decided to resign. It was not a choice she made lightly, but she felt as if there was no other option. Besides, in her opinion, the best maids knew how to set aside their personal feelings and do what needed to be done, no matter how unpleasant.

"I was employed by the master, your father, for a very long time," she said once she finally found the courage to approach Shuichi. "However, that ends today. I will leave the mansion tomorrow."

"What?! Why this all of a sudden?!" Shuichi cried. Unlike Kirumi, he was unable to keep his true feelings at bay. Kirumi gave him a rueful smile, touched and grateful for his outcry, but also knowing that it would make her departure even harder.

But even though time was running out, there was still something she wanted to say. Even if it was useless now, she still wanted to say it, just because it felt wrong to try to hide things from him, especially if this really _was_ their final farewell.

"Shuichi, will you promise me something?" she asked. "What I am about to tell you must remain here... My secret..." her voice grew gravely serious.

"Alright, I understand. I promise," Shuichi nodded firmly. He still seemed confused and worried, but he, like her, was able to push his feelings aside.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a soft sigh of relief. "I am convinced that you out of all people will keep the promise, Master Shuichi." The maid paused and nodded, smiling to herself. "Definitely," she said. "Since you are the man I love..."

"I'm what?! The man you love?!" Shuichi all but squawked in surprise. Just as expected, as clever as he was, he honestly hadn't noticed Kirumi's growing romantic feelings at all. Kirumi wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry.

"I mean every word of it," she promised softly. Then she heaved a sad, tired sigh. "Although I am the Ultimate Maid, I do not know how to handle my own emotions…" she confessed. She hadn't felt this delicate or vulnerable in years, but she forced herself to carry on.

"You're so kind to those in need, and to the downtrodden, outcast and wounded. You're also wise, and even though you are unsure of your role, you have the courage to move forward. You inspire me, Master Shuichi, to be just the same way. You inspire me to be brave as well. There was a time when you said you wanted to see how far you could go on your own, without my help. You wanted to test your own abilities and create your own destiny before coming back to me, and I really admired that.

"I, too, believe that the truest test of one's ability only comes when that person is willing to try achieving their dreams on their own. That is not to say they should never ask for help, but rather, when they choose to see how they grow in their most natural environments, _that_ is when they will find who they truly are. And you helped me do this. You helped me face some of my fears instead of just trying to run away or ignore them. Do you remember all the time you spent trying to teach me how to cut konjac?" the maid trailed off in a wet laugh. She wasn't crying, but she was close.

"But most importantly was your kindness," she continued. "You treat me as an equal…" and that was when her voice finally cracked. Even Shuichi was able to see just how much his kindness meant to her. But it left him confused. Why _wouldn't_ he, or anyone else, want to be nice, especially to someone like _her_?

"And that is a problem?" he asked, tilting his head. "I don't understand, Kirumi. I see you as my equal, and a woman who-" but before he could finish, Kirumi cut him off, his words sending a surge of energy through her trembling body.

"You mustn't! Please do not say such a thing!" she all but shouted at him, raw and wounded. She instantly felt bad for raising her voice against her master, but there was so much sorrow and shame in her heart that it had just slipped out. But she was quick to compose herself and try to explain why her love for him would only ever be a distraction. But Shuichi was just as firmly against this idea as Kirumi was _for_ it.

"Your feelings of respect and love for me can never be a bad thing!" he cried passionately. And there it was again, that caring, protective, stalwart fire that she loved so much. And he was quick to combine it with his intelligence and eloquence, explaining all the reasons why Kirumi's love would only ever be a positive influence on him.

"You care for me and treat me well! You've taught me so much! You helped me find myself and my potential! You helped me become everything that I am today! You respected me so much that you saw potential in me and considered me worth supporting! Even if I couldn't see it myself, your faith in me never faltered. How could that ever be a bad thing?" he cried.

"And you tell me humility is a virtue, but that sometimes, I self-deprecate instead. You say I should believe in myself more. Well, I think that's just as true for you as it is for me! You've done more for me than you realize, and it all came from the goodness of your heart! You may claim it was just your maidly duties, but that doesn't decrease the value of your support! I won't let you talk that way about yourself anymore, Kirumi!"

And that was when Kirumi finally broke down. She began to _sob_ , something she hadn't done in _years_. And she wept as a child would, crying freely now that she'd finally received her long-awaited reassurances. And after a few seconds, Shuichi took the sobbing maid into his arms.

"There, there," he murmured gently, rubbing a hand up and down her back as he tried to soothe her. She was still bawling.

"I guess I just never realized how… _beautiful_ I was," she managed to sniffle out. "I always knew I was _doing_ good, but I guess I never thought that I was also _being_ good… And it just means so much to me to think that you see me in this way!"

"Of course!" Shuichi promised passionately. "I've noticed _all_ your good deeds, and they _all_ mean the world to me! Just because it's part of your job doesn't make it less meaningful. Besides, you said it yourself that not everything you say or do is something you'd say or do to just _any_ client."

"So then, do you forgive me for all the times I was so cold to you?" the maid sniffled, referring to another matter that had arisen during their time together. In the beginning, even though their relationship had been strictly professional, there had been friendliness too. But as the time passed and as Kirumi began to fall, she became increasingly distant to the young detective. In essence, she had been trying to wean him off of her. But now that she was starting to see how unnecessary it all was, she could only hope Shuichi would find it in his heart to forgive her for her past coldness. It had never been hatred, just her pathetic attempt at stopping love dead in its tracks. Not that that worked very well.

"No, I never saw you as cold or distant," Shuichi was quick to promise. Unlike the whole romance thing, _this_ was something he'd picked up on before. "You were always far more than just a tool to me, even if you tried to insist otherwise. You're just too kind to be anything other than heartfelt and sincere. Granted, you may be more reserved and withdrawn than most, but that doesn't make you cold. You're still incredibly kind and caring and gentle and sweet. You're just not as showy about it. But that's all, and there's nothing wrong with it."

"I just do not understand how to be so soft, caring, affectionate or vulnerable," Kirumi confessed. But quickly realizing how absurd her claim must've sounded to Shuichi, she amended her words. "I mean, I know how to go through the motions, but it does not come naturally to me. It is something I had to train myself to do. That is why I do not like being called a mother. Aside from being the same age as you, that type of love does not come naturally to me. I do not know how to _feel_ the way I act, if that makes sense. It still surprises me when I see displays of affectionate because I still do not know how people manage to do it so easily."

"Well like I said, Kirumi, you just aren't a very openly affectionate person," Shuichi said. "But there's nothing wrong with that," he repeated, trying to reassure the miserable maid. "Even if you don't like to display it, you still have the most beautiful heart. And I just want you to know that you don't have to hide your emotions. Not from me, at least. I won't pressure you to show them if you don't feel ready, but I just want you to know that you're safe to explore your feelings here. You don't have to keep pushing them down. I'll never judge you for any of them. If anything, seeing you reach your _own_ potential would only make my respect and love for you grow _that much more_. I'm already so appreciative that you told me all of this today because I can only imagine how hard it must've been for you…

"We all have things we don't like about ourselves, but that's why we need to stick together! So we can overcome those flaws together. Or to see that they aren't actually flaws at all. It's like, for every bit of darkness we have inside of ourselves, there's a light that we also have and we can make it shine even brighter than the darkness. I accept every piece and part of you, Kirumi, even if you don't.

"So don't let despair win, Kirumi. Don't be afraid to hope. We treat one another with kindness because we, ourselves, are kind, and we are trying to show this world that as scary as it can get, love can still exist here. We use courage to keep ourselves grounded, so that even when things get hard, we never forget who we are. We continue to face the truth, no matter what it is.

"And _you_ were the one who helped me understand that, Kirumi. Your selfless devotion helped me find my own! You truly do have a beautiful soul, Kirumi Tojo. Maybe you don't see it, or you worry that it doesn't shine through your more stoic and distant personality, but I promise you that it _does_. Anyone with eyes can see it! You helped me find my strength and courage, even in the face of fear and despair.

"And hey, I know you have a personality in there somewhere," he gave a small laugh. "Even if it's buried under a pile of chores, I know you have a personality. You have likes and dislikes, and other things that make you unique! For example, I know you like tea, and you know a lot about its history. And I know you like action movies and sports, but you aren't a fan of dancing, and of course, you hate cooking with konjac," Shuichi laughed again. "But don't get me wrong, these are all _good_ things! They help me feel like I know _you_ and not just your talent. I mean, I know your talent is important to you, and it's very integral to your identity, but I just mean that I like knowing about the other parts too, you know?"

Even though, by then, Shuichi was trying to be more upbeat and lighthearted, the honest way he spoke to Kirumi made her cry all over again. This time, though, the tears were of joy instead of grief. To be told by the man she loved that he noticed her and all the things she'd done for him felt like Heaven on Earth. She was the happiest girl in the world now! She was sure of it!

So many times, the young maid had said that she wanted nothing more than to support her master's future. That still rung true, even to this very day, but there was more to it than that. In truth, she didn't just want to support Shuichi's future. She wanted to _be_ it too. She didn't just want to support him from the sidelines anymore. After spending so much time seeing herself as nothing more than a side character and assistant in _his_ story, she was finally ready to share the spotlight with him.

In the past, she'd always felt a sense of pride at being other people's supporter, at being a piece of their puzzle and helping them craft their story. But with Shuichi hinting that she'd played a bigger role in his than either of them might've realized meant the entire universe to her. For once, she was more than just a "coauthor" hoping to share a bit of someone else's history. This time, she was a character in her own right, just as complex, unique and interesting as everyone else, and it felt _so_ validating. It was like she finally had a place where she truly belonged!

But some of this high was ruined by embarrassment. She felt bad that so many of her preferences had bled though while she'd been in his service. She hated to think that he might've ever done anything in attempt to cater to her rather than allowing _her_ to cater to _him_. But before she could say as much, he cut her off with a knowing smile.

"Don't feel bad," he said. "I'm a detective, after all!" and he gave her a soft, reassuring laugh. "And like I said, I want to know _all_ of you, Kirumi. Not just the sides you think are most acceptable. In my opinion, all of you is acceptable. You've just been so good to me, and you've done so much good for everyone else who lives at this mansion as well. You deserve to take credit for that, and you deserve to feel good about yourself! You've worked so hard, you've more than earned all the rest and praise you can handle!"

"Oh, Master Shuichi!" Kirumi sobbed as Shuichi finally finished comforting her. "You're so kind and wise! How could I _not_ fall in love with you? And are you- are you sure? Is it truly alright for me to have these feelings for you?" now she really _did_ sound like a child, even asking for permission just because she was so scared of doing anything _without_ it.

"Yes... of course. And thank you... for expressing your feelings," Shuichi promised.

"I am not worthy of such kind words!" Kirumi sobbed in reply. Shuichi opened his mouth to protest, eyes flashing, but before he could speak, Kirumi carried on. "I am infatuated with you!" she finally confessed. "I _love_ you!" And there it was. "Please, allow me to stand by your side... _forever_! Allow me… not just to support your future, but _please_ , allow me to _be_ your future as well!"

Shuichi was so surprised by the love confession, combined with Kirumi admitting a _personal_ desire she had, rather than just parroting her master's interests, that he was more than happy to agree.

"I would like nothing more," he promised with a warm smile, and for once, Kirumi believed him. At long last, the girl who'd spent so much of her life supporting other people's futures would finally get the chance to be part of one too!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't necessarily ship these guys, I just wanted a Kirumi comfort fic since all my other Kirumi fics are so SAD!
> 
> And also, know that every word that applies to Kirumi in this fic also applies to YOU, dear reader!
> 
> I'm sure some, if not many of you, struggle with some of the same issues Kirumi does. So I just want yall to know that, for today, I'm your Shuichi. You guys are all worthy and valid and seen and loved! And you all deserve to HAVE a future just as much as you support them!
> 
> Also, coincidentally, happy Valentine's day everybody! This wasn't SUPPOSED to be a Valentine's fic, but that's what it became!
> 
> Also, the cover art was made again by the amazing, lovely Penguin611! You're the best! This is the cutest pic I've ever seen! Thank you so much for making it!


End file.
